Toothcup week
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Short story for Toothcup week. Some chapter K and some chapter T/M. This chapter: Surprise me
1. First kiss

Jogging along the dirt path, Toothless turned his large head and looked back behind him and watched as Hiccup ran after him, stumbling slightly over a rock before he stopped at his side, breathing in and out deeply. Toothless smiled at the boy and leaned closer towards him, nudging his side gently with his nose **"Come on Hiccup, we're almost there"**

Hiccup calmed his breathing and smiled back at his dragon, laying his open palm on the dragon's head "You still haven't told me where we're going"

"**It's a surprised" **Toothless grinned and nudged Hiccup forward, leading him along the path**.**

Hiccup chuckled and allowed his dragon to push him forward "Now? The sun's almost down; can't we do this tomorrow?"

Toothless shook his head with a snout **"No, It has to be today"**

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

Shaking his head again, Toothless growled a laugh and moved to walk next to Hiccup, smiling up at him **"I don't want to ruin it"**

"Fine" Hiccup sighed and turned his eyes off the black dragon and glanced at the sky, seeing the blue blend in with pale pinks and oranges. Hiccup breathed out heavily and looked back at Toothless "Let's just hurry up, okay?"

"**Sure" **Toothless smiled weakly before picking up his pace, his eyes moving over to Hiccup every now and again until he moved to stand on his hind legs, reaching his paws out to stop Hiccup, making him turn and look at him **"We're here, but I want you to close your eyes"**

"Why?"

"**Just do it!" **Toothless whined, making Hiccup chuckled before slowly bringing his hands up and cover his eyes.

Toothless smiled and walked behind him, placing his paws onto Hiccup's shoulder before leading him forward, past trees and bushes until Hiccup could no longer hear the dirt beneath his boots but instead grass and, after a few minutes Toothless stopped walking along, stopping Hiccup with his arms and looked around him before he grinned and leaned forward to speak into Hiccup's ear **"Okay, open your eyes!"**

Hiccup sighed before dropping his hands, his eyes fluttering open and grew wide the sight in front of him; a few feet away from them was the ledge of the cliff that over looked both the village, forest and the sea, the low sun casting a warm orange light on the entire island; a perfect view of their home.

"Wow...Toothless, this is an amazing view" Hiccup grinned, staring out at the village "How did you find this cliff?"

"**Whenever you're working at the forge I like the go to the forest for a walk and I found this place last week, I thought it would be a good place to go since you can see most of the island" **Toothless smiled back, sitting down next to Hiccup, looking down at him.

"It's beautiful" Hiccup looked up at Toothless, smiling a kind smile at him and moved closer to the dragon, leaning against Toothless lightly and rested the side of his head against Toothless' neck "Thanks Bud"

"**You're welcome, Hiccup" **Toothless purred and sighed in content, his eyes moving away from the view in front and stared down do Hiccup with a shy smile. Hiccup shared his smiled and moved his head off the dragon's neck, placing a hand on Toothless' cheek "You're the best, Toothless"

Toothless smiled at this and leaned his head down so his nose was inches away from Hiccup's lips **"I'm really glad you like it"**

Chuckling lightly, Hiccup looked up to Toothless' eyes and smiled "You know, we could have just gone flying instead walking all the way here" Hiccup said softly; nibble fingers slowly stroking the scales of the dragon's large neck.

**"I know, but then i couldn't have done this" **Toothless leaned forward and closed the space between them as soon as the words left is lips, surprising Hiccup at the sudden kiss and caused him to froze before melting into the kiss quickly and pressed his lips against the dragon's, smiling through it as he heard the soft rumbles of purring from Toothless.

The kiss lasted shorter then Hiccup would have liked; Toothless pulling away slowly and opened his eyes, smiling down at Hiccup's dazed face and purred louder, pressing his nose against the teen's cheek lightly and spoke into his ear quietly **"I'm sorry, i couldn't help myself"**

Hiccup smiled back,chucking lightly and kept his eyes closed "No, no...that was...great"

Toothless gave a coo and pressed his nose against Hiccups check, nuzzling him gently as he moved his tail to wrap around their feet; Hiccup smiled and leaned against his dragon, moving his hand slowly as he stroked his neck "Thanks Toothless"

"**You're welcome" **Toothless purred back.

**Sorry if it sucks, but I totally forget Toothcup week started yesterday *o* and since I can't draw to save my life I decided to write it so I'm posting (what was supposed to me yesterday's story) this today and post todays later on along with the new chapter for '****The mysterious case of dragon hiccups**' (Hopefully)

Here are the challenges:

**Day 1: Frist kiss**

**Day 2: Switched places**

**Day 3: Swimming**

**Day 4: Gender bender**

**Day 5: First time**

**Day 6: Sexy clothes**

**Day 7: Surprise me**

**If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to tell me and I'll give you credit if I use them ^u^**

**Love you all~~**

**~LMDR**


	2. Switched places

"Some people lose their knife or mug, me? I manage to lose an entire dragon!?" the dark haired teen growled in frustration, snapping his leather notebook shut before stuffing it into his black leather vest. The teen sighed in anger and he kicked the stone if front of him, watching as he bounced down the uneven path in front of him before disappearing from sight.

"This is ridicules" he stopped and dropped down, sitting on the ground and blew the strands of uneven, black hair out of his face "I, Toothless Haddock, has manage to take down the world's most fearsome dragon. Then lose it, of course"

Bringing his legs to his chest, Toothless rested his chin of his knees and sighed, sharp, pale green eyes stared out ahead blankly, the teen muttering to himself "No wonder dad thinks I'm hopeless"

Toothless sighed once again and glanced up at the sky, wrapping his arms around his legs; He sat on the grassy ground, trying to think ways to find his prize until, after Thor knows how long, he stood up, glaring at the ground before he turned around and began the trek back to the village, his shoulders dropped in defeat.

A few minutes into the walk, Toothless began to kick a small pebble along, watching as it bounced along the path until he kicked it once more harder then he meant to, his eyes following as the stone bounced along the path, hit a dent in the ground and shot of to the side, tumbling down the dirt slop next to the path before it hit a tree and stopped dead in its track.

Toothless was about to walk away until something caught his attention; his eyes moving up toward the tree and widening slightly, seeing how half the tree was broken off and laid on the ground, bits of bark and leafs littering the ground around it.

Frozen in his tracks, Toothless stared down at the broken tree with wide eyes before a frown slowly appeared on his face, stepping off the track and ran down the slop and towards the tree, stumbling slightly as the ground leveled out, leaves crunching under his boot as he stopped, staring up at the tree in curiosity.

Slowly, his eyes moved away from the broken tree to the ground, noticing the large trail of upturned dirt, his eyes moving along the long trail until they stopped as the trail disappeared over a ledge. Toothless could help but bend his knees slightly in a defensive position before slowly creeping along the dirt trail.

Toothless glanced around at his surrounding as he neared the ledge, noting the upturned roots and broken braches, and turned his head back, peeking over it before he gasped in shock and pulled his head back down as fast as he cloud, his eyes as wide as plates as he tried to catch his breath.

When he could finally breathe right, Toothless swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry, and lifted his head slowly, his eyes just peeking over the eye and gasped at the sight in front of him.

He had never, in all his 18 years of life, seen a dragon like this; with no horns or spikes, the dragon's body was long and slim, smooth, dark scales covering it thin body, turning hints of brown and red as the fading sunlight bounced off of it.

Toothless didn't move, sure the dragon would hear him and attack until his shoulders, which we squared in tight, dropped at the realization of is unconsciousness and let out a shaky breath, his eyes darting towards the boulder which stood close and jumped to his feet, running towards it and slammed his back against the rock as his hands dig around in his vest, pulling out a short, slightly curved dagger and held it close to his chest.

When he heard no movement from the beast, Toothless moved around the rock and peeked over the side, sucking in a breath as he got a better look of the mysterious dragon, his dagger-holding arm directed towards the thing's head as he eyes wonder all over the dragon's body, noting the remands of the bola had forced the dragon's wings and limps against its body, dried blood staining the rope here and there along with obvious rope burns and cuts running up and down the dragon's dark scales.

Toothless felt his heart tug slight, '_had I done this? Done so much harm to such a magnificent beast?'_

Toothless forced the thought out of his head, pulling himself back together and turned his eyes on the dragon's head, only stop breathing all together as piecing, emerald-like eyes stared back at him. Toothless expected it the pounce, to scream and turn him into ash right on the ground he stood, but was surprised, and relieved, and the dragon seemed to froze at the sudden eye contact, it's entire body tensing as it became aware of the sharpen dagger pointed at him.

Transfixed on the orb like eyes, Toothless could help but stare; staring deep into the dragons eyes, seeing bright colors of greens and yellow entwine together, flecks of brown dotting around the paper-thin pupil and Toothless could only stare in awe at the beast. As he stared into the eye of his prey, Toothless blinked and saw himself in the thing's eyes, his reflection's dagger pointed straight at him, it's eyes wide with fear.

The realizations suddenly hit him like a blow to the chest as he stared at himself, seeing his fearful expression and tensed. '_Am I really this scared?'_

Blinking again, his reflection disappear, leaving only his eyes to land on the beast's eye yet again and was suddenly aware of the fear it held. Toothless gasped silently, his arms falling as if they turned to stone and dropping at his side, his eyes never leaving the dragon as he saw his reflection once again.

The dragon broke eye contact, letting out a hoarse whine of pain and defeat and dropped its head, as if giving up. Toothless just stared at the creature before his eyes turned to the dagger in his hand, suddenly understanding how the dragon felt and looked back at him.

_What have I done?_

**I totally knew what I was going to write for this one because I've had this idea for a story where Hiccup and Toothless swop places and it follows Toothless like it did in the movie for Hiccup, so maybe in the future I'll write it, I'm not sure yet :3 **

**If you didn't know, I redid the last chapter's ending since it was rushed~~**

**Other news..? Well I still have my poll on my profile about upcoming stories…go check it out it you haven't do it, it takes a second!**

**And thank you to everyone who review, you're the best :3**

**~LMDR**


	3. Swimming

Toothless woke up to the feeling of Hiccup's hands pushing against his side; the dragon groaned in response, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tried to block out the world. The shoving continued, irritating the dragon with each push until he snapped his eye open, turning a thin pupil on his rider and growled.

Hiccup smiled down at him, kneeling next to him with his hands on his side "Come on Toothless, you promised we'll go to the cove after work"

_When did I say that? _Toothless thought to himself and rolled his eyes towards the teen then huffed, dropping his head back to the soft grassy ground, letting his eyes close.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined, pushing him again "Please, you've been sleeping for my entire shift"

_Why can't you just go on your own? _Toothless growled to himself, hoping Hiccup would get the message and leave him to sleep only the feel him kick his side lightly and Hiccup huffing loudly "_Fine_, I'll go on my own!"

Toothless expect him to try and get him up again; a shove or a kick, maybe even a pull at his ear, he did not expect to hear him walk away, the sound of his boots against the grass faded as Hiccup moved further and further away. Opening his eye slow, Toothless looked around until his eyes fell upon Hiccup's residing back. The dragon watched as Hiccup walked further away before a heavy frown appeared on his face.

Toothless climbed to his feet, stretched, and left his spot next to the forge, jogging after his rider, catching up to him in a matter of minutes and bumped Hiccup's lower back with his nose; Hiccup skipped a step in surprised and turned, smiling down at his dragon "So you're coming then?"

_I sort of have to, trouble seems to find you easily _The dragon rolled his eyes and nudged Hiccup's legs caringly.

Hiccup's smiled grew wider as he placed his hand on top of his dragon's neck "Okay, let's go!"

Toothless nodded and follow Hiccup as he walked out of the village and into the forest; walking side by side as they followed the dirt, uneven path before finally arriving at the cove; Hiccup climbed down the large slabs of rocks into the grassy and life-filled cove while Toothless glided in, landing next to his rider with a _thud_.

Hiccup hummed to himself and stretched his arms out, inhaling deeply "It feels like we haven't been here for weeks!"

_Just two _Toothless grinned at his rider's remake and fell onto the ground, rolling around on the grass and began purring softly as he rubbed his back against the ground, his back legs kicking at the air slightly.

"Summer sure improve the place, right Bud?" Hiccup grinned, his eyes moving around to look at the overgrown plants growing along the cove wall, grass seemingly greener and fresh as the small waterfall on the other side of the cove pour clear, blue water into the large, matching lake with a light trickle.

Hiccup stared at the body of water for a moment before a smile appeared on his face "Toothless, look at the lake"

Toothless stopped rolling in the grass and lifted his head, watching as Hiccup ran towards the water edge, bending over and peered down into the water before glancing back toward his dragon "I've never seen the water this clear, I can see all the fish and even straight to the bottom!"

Toothless smiled at Hiccup's interest, staring at him as the teen watched the fish deep within the lake, his attention focused on nothing else; an idea suddenly popped into his head, leaving a small smirk on his wide, scaly face.

Slowly climbing to his feet, Toothless kept his eyes on Hiccup's back as he slowly and silently crept towards the Viking, crouching low as he neared him until he was only a few feet away. Hiccup did not notice Toothless as he leaned his head closer to his back until he felt a sharp push, causing him to stumble forward before falling face-first into the waters below.

Toothless gave a throaty laugh, gasping for air as Hiccup broke the surface, spitting out waters as his long, wet hair stuck to his face. Hiccup looked over at him and glared "Hey!"

_Hey yourself _Toothless laughed, smiling down at the soaked boy.

Hiccup glared at the dragon before bring his arms to the surface of the water and smacked them down, spraying water in the dragon's direction and grinned as Toothless shrieked in surprise as the cold water splashed onto his face, jumping back.

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh at the dragon's face, chuckling to himself as his dragon shook himself and glared "What you gonna do, big, scary dragon" Hiccup mocked.

Shaking his head again, Toothless stared down at Hiccup with thin eyes before he growled playfully and crouched down, wiggled his hind and sprang into the air, landing next to Hiccup with a loud _splash_, sending a wave over the teen's head and made him cough, spitting water and rubbed his eyes.

Hiccup glared back at him as Toothless laugh before splashing him again, Toothless glared back playfully and retaliated by sending another wave of his head. Hiccup and Toothless shared careless smiles as the sprayed each other with waves and waves of cold water.

Toothless dove into the water to avoid getting hit in the face, kicking his back legs and swam towards Hiccup, moving behind him quickly and pushed himself up, shooting out of the water and scaring Hiccup, making him scream as the dragon suddenly appeared behind him and soaked him once again.

Toothless laughed and fell back into the water, floating lazily as he failed to contain his laughter; Hiccup just glared but couldn't help but crack a smile, brushing the hair out of his eyes as looked over at his dragon, dropping in the water slowly until his chin skipped against the water surface "I can't believe you push me in the lake" Hiccup smiled at Toothless, who righted himself and looked at him with a smile.

_Couldn't help it, it was so tempting _Toothless chuckled and swam towards Hiccup, purring softly as he nuzzled his cheek; Hiccup laugh and tried and failed to push him away, muttering to himself "Big lug"

Toothless snorted a laugh before falling back into the water, kicking his legs and swam away lazily, smiling back at Hiccup as he swam circles around him. Watching him, Hiccup turn in to water as Toothless did little spins and dives for him before smiling kindly and swam over to him, stopping the dragon and place a hand on his warm nose.

Hiccup chuckled and patted his nose before sighing "I'm need to get out before I freeze"

Toothless whined slightly and watched as Hiccup walked towards the water edge and climbed out, his hair and clothes dripping wet as he walked onto dry land, pushing his hair out of his eyes and looked at Toothless with a smile "Mind making a fire? I'm kinda soaked to the bone"

Ears standing up straight, Toothless nodded and climbed out of the pool, shaking himself dry and walked off in search of fire wood for his human, trotting back a few minutes later with a mouthful of sticks to see Hiccup pealing his wet shirt off.

"Thanks Bud" Hiccup said with a smile, shivering slightly as Toothless dropped the bundle of sticks near his feet and blew a small spark, igniting the wood in seconds and straightened up, smiling back at Hiccup as he lay his wet tunic by the roaring fire.

"Thanks again, I wouldn't know what I would do without you" The teen said as he peeled off his leggings, dropping them next to his shirt and crawled over to Toothless, sitting close to the dragon and smiled, his eyes watching the flames.

Toothless smiled down and quickly noticed his human's shivering before laying down, bring his tail around and wrapped around Hiccup, pulling his closer as he lifted a wing over the Viking's head, smiling proudly when his human stopped shaking.

"You're too good for me" Hiccup spoke softly, leaning against his dragon and sighed in content, rubbing lazy circles with his fingers along the dragon's neck, letting his eyes close as he rested his head against the dragon's scales.

"Thanks against Toothless" The dragon purred in response and watched his human with bright eyes.

**I really have to stop writing my updates at 11 at night, it's almost 1:50 am now *o***

**So that means no updates for my other side story *sigh* But hopefully I only have 2 more chapter for that I can get back to work on Berk's newest parents :3**

**News…? Mmm I still I a poll on my profile, and I'm *Not* Surprise at the results my little Toothcup shippers ~~**

**Thank you to everyone who review, I love you all! And a big warm hug to people who followed/favorite this story!~**

**~LMD**


	4. Gender Bender

"I'm sorry Bud, I promised Astrid and the other I would meet them in the arena for today's lesson" Hiccup smiled down at her dragon, stroking Toothless nose with her hand "I know I said I would go flying with just you but I promised her, you know what will happen if I miss out on another lesson"

The dragon whined, ears dropping as he stared up at her, pupils wide and eyes shining; Hiccup just frowned at him "Don't you give me that puppy dog look! Today's lesson is about what dragons dislike, unless you want to be around eel you better stay here" Toothless whined in response.

The teen sighed and continued to pet her dragon, her guilt building as she stared down into his eyes "I'm _really _sorry bud, I know how much you've been looking forward to it"

_It's fine _The dragon thought and nuzzled her hand, cooing into it and looked back up at her, showing her a slight smile; Hiccup returned the smile and placed her lips onto his snout, muttering quietly against his warm scales "I promise to go flying later, okay?"

Nodding, Toothless purred against her touch, hiding his disappointment as she pulled away "I'll be back later this afternoon, okay?"

_Try not to get hurt _Toothless cooed as Hiccup placed her hands on his chin and lifted his head, leaning forwards and pressed her lips against the dragon's before pulling away seconds later, beaming "Thanks Bud, I'll see you later!"

Toothless watch as Hiccup ran off down the hill and towards the arena before his ears fell and sighed then curled up onto his spot next to Hiccup's house and laid his head down, staring at where Hiccup had disappeared to before exhaling and closed his eyes.

**LATER**

Walking out of the arena, Hiccup walked side by side with Astrid, the other trailing behind them, to involved with their their own business as the two girls chatted. As the entered the village, Astrid brought up flying, inviting her friend to come with her and Stormfly later that day.

"Sorry Astrid, I promised Toothless I would go flying with him, I've been so busy with Gobber and dad and the academy that we've only managed to do quick morning flights for the past week" Hiccup smiled at Astrid before waving goodbye to her and her friends before jogging back towards her house.

Strolling up the hill to her house, Hiccup's eyes fell upon her dragon's form, curled up next to her house, dozing softly; the girl beamed and ran towards him, careful of her prosthetic as he neared him and kneeled down, putting her hands on the dragon's hand and leaned forward with a smile "Wake-y, wake-y Toothless"

He stirred, slowly opening his unfocused eyes and looked over towards his rider and smiled, nuzzling her hand lovingly with a soft purr before giving her palms a small lick. Hiccup giggled and smiled, patting her dragon before standing up "Come on Buddy, it's time to go flying"

The dragon became fully wake up quickly at the mention of flying and jumped to his feet, smiling toothlessly and nodded his head, purring happily. Hiccup smiled and ran inside to grab her riding vest, slipping it over her green dress before running back outside, seeing Toothless waiting for her outside.

"Ready?" Hiccup grinned, Toothless responded with a smile and a nod.

The teen climbed onto her dragon's back and strapped herself in, checking both their prosthesis before she leaned forward and patted Toothless' neck. Crouching down, Toothless opened his wings and frozen before shooting up into the sky in seconds, both Toothless' roar and Hiccup's cry of joy mixed together and they shot into the sky and through the clouds.

**I like writing about Fem!Hiccup, I might do it more often.**

**Sorry it's short :/ but I'll update my other secondary story later~~**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed this story and big hugs to every person who review *kisses***

**Please review if you liked ^u^**

**~LMDR**


	5. First time

**A/N: Sorry guys no Woohoo, just post-woohoo scene, but I have a good reason below in the next A/N *Sweat nervously* I'm sorry.**

Slipping his arms around Hiccup's waist and purring softly, Toothless pulled the teen closer to his chest so that Hiccup's back pressed against his stomach; his rider shifted in his arms and turned, stopping when he was chest to chest with his dragon and sighed in content, resting his forehead against the dragon's scales.

Looking down at him, Toothless purred and leaned his head down, nuzzling Hiccup's hair lovingly, eyes half open staring down at the teen in his arms. Hiccup looked up to match the dragon's eyes, seeing them clearly in his dark bedroom.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, neither saying anything as Hiccup smiled and rested his head back onto the dragon's chest, staring at the black scales in front of him, a slightly smiled on his lips as he let his eyes slip close, listening to the dragon's steady breathing.

Despite him being naked and his window being open, the cold chill of winter did not bother Hiccup as he pressed himself closer to his dragon, the warmth waving off his smooth scales and blocked out the cold. Toothless cooed quietly and lifted his wings off his side, pulling it over Hiccup's frame as a make-shift blanket and nuzzled him once again before setting of his down, warm air blowing at his messed up hair gently as the dragon closed his eyes.

As the dragon fell asleep, Hiccup sighed quietly and muttered softly into his lover's scales for the first time "I love you Toothless"

**Okay, the reason why I didn't do the actual challenge is because my next story(Might be) after 'Berk's newest parents' is basically a multi-chapters about the first time they did it so I wasn't going to write this and then that since I try to be as original as I can went writing Smut (But that shits hard okay). *SPOILERS X3* **

**ALSO: Due to an increased number of votes for the poll on my profile there is now two stories (One of them from above) is tied for first place: So if I finish 'Berk's newest parents' and they're still tied, I'll just pick any one I want, so unless you want to see Toothless and Hiccup doing the nasty for the first time ever, better go vote~~**

**I'm sorry it's short too D:**

**Love you all, dear reader~**

**~LMDR**


	6. Sexy clothes

On a unusually warm day on Berk, Hiccup and his friends had woken up earlier so they could all go flying together; but due to uncommon heat and dragon's natural body temperature, left Toothless and the other dragon worn out and panting. It being clear that the dragons were in no condition to fly, Astrid came up with the idea of going swimming; everyone agreed and set off flying towards to cove.

Toothless landed first, allowing Hiccup to slid off his back as his friends and their dragons landed nearby, letting their riders do the same; Snotlout fell from Hookfang's neck and grinned, dashing towards the lake and jumped into the air, yelling _"Dive bomb!" _before disappearing into the lake, water spraying into the air.

Astrid, hands on hips, rolled her eyes before she pulled her hood off, dropping it on the ground "He could had taken his amour off first"

"Is that a request?" Snotlout called, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Astrid glared at him as Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran past her and into the water, their amour abandoned on the ground, leaving them only in leggings and tunics, Fishlegs hurrying after them.

Besides Toothless, Hiccup pulled off the last of his amour and smiled at Astrid "Don't worry, you can always dunk his head under the water"

Astrid smiled at him, stripping down to her under clothes and began to walk over to the lake; Hiccup turned to Toothless and smiled, patting the dragon's head "You go relax Toothless, you deserve it"

The dragon purred in response as Hiccup pulled off the last of his clothing, left only a pair of shorts, and scratched the dragon's chin before running after Astrid. Toothless watched him before moving towards the wall of the cove to where the other dragons were laid out in the shade.

With a tired groan, Toothless flopped onto his side and stared ahead towards his rider, watching him as and his friends swam in the pool of water before he sighed and closed his eyes.

As he slept, Hiccup and the others relaxed in the water, someone making a comment or continuing the convocation before they fell into a peaceful silence, being broken after Tuffnut had found it funny to splash his sister, who retaliated. Snotlout join in after watching it with great amusement while Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup sat off to the side of the lake, legs in the water as they ignored the others.

Toothless was awoken sometime later, opening his eyes slowly to see Ruffnut pushing Tuff's head underwater, Snotlout's loud laughter reaching his ears. The dragon shifted, about to go back to sleep until his eyes feel on Hiccup, his ears lifting as he stared at his half-naked rider. He stared at him for some time before Hiccup had stood up and began walking towards his clothes.

Lifting his head, Toothless watched him before climbing to his feet and trotted over towards him, a playful smile on his face as he neared the boy and bumped his side with his nose, grunting to get his attention. Hiccup turned around, dripping wet, and smiled "Hi buddy, what's up"

The dragon rubbed his nose against Hiccup's short and purred before leaning up and nuzzling his face, making Hiccup laugh and put a hand of the dragon's nose "What was that for?"

Toothless cooed and nudged him one more time and purred, pulling his head back and glanced down at Hiccup's short, turning his eyes back up to look at him and purred, a smile on his face. Hiccup laughed and pushed his dragon away teasingly.

Hiccup chuckled "Want to come swimming?" The dragon nodded his head in response, smiling and following Hiccup as he walked back over towards the lake.

**I know it sucks, don't shoot *Covers face* but I started this at 9 pm and its now almost 1 am and I'm not starting again :/**

**NEWS: I have no clue what to for the next chapter, so if you guys could give me some suggestions I would love you all forever, the theme is "Surprise me"**

**That's all folks~~ Love you all~**

**~LMDR**


	7. Surprise me

**Last chapter guys *wipes tear* no more Toothcup week D:**

**I just want to say thanks to my friend DragonDude23, without him I would've had no clue what to do for this chapter~~**

**Please enjoy the story guys ^u^**

From the time he had woken up to the time he was eating breakfast, Toothless had noticed Hiccup's unusually excited behavior around him; the dragon tried to ignore him as he munched away on his fish, glancing over at his rider every now and again before sighed and turned his head to look at him **"What?"**

Hiccup blinked, his smile dropping slightly "What?"

"**You've been smiling at me all morning" **Toothless deadpanned, turning his attention away from his breakfast **"Why?"**

"You don't know?" Hiccup questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise; Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously, making Hiccup roll his eyes in response "It's your birthday!"

"**Oh, that" **Toothless lost interest and turned back to his meal, chomping down on his meal as Hiccup continued to stare at him.

Hiccup stood up from his chair, moving away from his spot by the table and walked closer towards his dragon, a baffled look on his face "'Oh, that'? It's your birthday!"

"**You've said" **Toothless said **"And birthdays aren't a big deal for dragons, in fact I've lost count"**

"Seriously? You don't know how old you are?"

Toothless shrugged carelessly **"It's too early to count the years but I'm defiantly not in my 40s"**

"Okay, but I don't understand how you-"

"**Dragons live a lot longer than humans, birthdays aren't that important after your first decade or so" **Toothless interrupted before quickly changing the subject **"So you can drop it"**

Frowning, Hiccup shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and walked off "Fine, I'm dropping it" Hiccup sighed before opening his front door and slipped out, closing it softly. Toothless stared at the door before he rolled his eyes and went back to finish his meal.

Outside, Hiccup pressed his back against the door and sighed, blowing his hair out of his face and frowned, his eyes glancing over the village before he pushed himself off the door, a determined look on his face as he hurrying down the path towards the village.

After he had finished his meal, Toothless had left his spot on the floor and walked over towards the door, expecting to see Hiccup sitting outside, waiting for me, only to see him nowhere in sight **"Hiccup?"**

When he heard no reply, Toothless turned his head and looked around in all directions, still seeing no sign of his boyfriend and sighed heavily, his eyes falling onto the village. The dragon began walk down the hill and into the village, ignoring the dragons and people around him as he searched high and low for his rider. When he still hadn't seen his rider, Toothless veered off and approached the forge, figuring it was the best place to look for the boy.

Toothless poked his head through the doorway and glanced around, lifting his head to look over the tables and heath **"Hello?"**

The sounds of metal clanging together echoed from the back of the shop before Gobber's head poked from the back room and smiled at the sight of the familiar dragon "'Ello Toothless, what are you doing here?"

"**Have you seen Hiccup?" **Toothless asked

Though he could only hear growling from the dragon, Gobber seemed to know what the dragon wanted "If you're looking for Hiccup, you just missed him, boy seemed to be in a hurrying, rushed right out of here without a word"

"**Great"** Toothless sighed and nodded goodbye towards Gobber before backing up and outside, ears dropping in disappointment and walked forward and he muttered **"Where could he have run off to?"**

From behind him, Gobber called out "Oh! Toothless! I just remembered I saw him heading towards to forest, try there"

Toothless snouted and began to walk faster through the village, heading towards the forest **"The forest? He's probably in the cove"**

As he left the village and entered the forest, Toothless picked up his pace until he began to jog, tail hitting the ground lightly as he ran along past the trees. As he reached the cove, Toothless paused and looked down into the cove, spotting Hiccup sitting at the opposite end of the cove, head down as he scribbled something on a large piece of paper across his lap.

Toothless focused his eyes to try to see what he was doing before he opened his wings and jumped, gliding downwards slowly before landing close to Hiccup, startling the boy. Hiccup lifted his head and looked at Toothless, smiling as he rolled up the paper and tugged it behind me "Hi Toothless"

"**Why have you been hiding here?" **Toothless asked, slightly annoyed.

"You told me you didn't want to talk about your birthday" Hiccup said simply, beaming at his dragon.

Toothless stared at him, confused **"So you came here?"**

"Well you didn't want me to say anything about your birthday so here I am; where I can celebrate _your_ birthday on my own"

Toothless rolled his eyes and sighed **"Sure…what's that?"**

"What's what?" Hiccup asked, shifting so Toothless could no longer see the paper that peaked out from behind his back.

"**That thing you're failing to hid from me" **Toothless stepped forward, trying to nudge and pushed his arms away to try and get a look at what Hiccup was hiding **"What is it?"**

"Nothing, you nosy dragon" Hiccup put both his hands on the dragon's nose and pushed his away "It's not finished!"

"**Finished? Okay, now I have to see it" **Toothless growled playfully and pushed Hiccup away, making him fall onto his side, and grabbed the rolled up paper.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped and tried to snatch the roll back, only for Toothless to put his back paw on his chest and pin him to the ground, smirking at his rider as he squirmed under his paw "Toothless, I don't want you to see it!"

"**Sorry, too late" **The dragon laughed and dropped the paper in front of him and pushed it open with his nose, easily rolling it out. Toothless pulled his head back to examine it, only for his jaw to drop.

"Toothless" Hiccup whined in defeat, taking the moment and pushing his dragon's paw off him, climbing to his feet and grabbing the roll, pressing his against his chest "You weren't supposed to see it"

Toothless stared up at him, mouth still open, and blinked **"Was that…me?"**

"It's supposed to be" Hiccup shrugged

"**It's really good" **Toothless smiled, seeing the look on his human's face and added **"No, really"**

"But it's not finished" Hiccup said, growing less defensive as his arms dropped slightly; Toothless smiled and stood up on his legs, leaning his head forward and nuzzled his rider's neck **"It's great"**

Hiccup leaned closer to Toothless and smiled "Really?"

"**Really" **Toothless purred.

Unrolling the paper again, Hiccup looked down at his drawing, Toothless turning his eyes on it and smiled **"I can't believe you remembered that, let alone put it on paper"**

"It was our first flight together, how could I forget something like that" Hiccup smiled and rested his head against his dragon's, whispering softly "I'm glad you like it"

Toothless purred in response and nuzzled Hiccup again gently, his eyes moving away from the unfinished picture and looked at Hiccup, smiling. Hiccup returned the smiled "Happy birthday Toothless"

Toothless' smile grew and brushed his lips up Hiccup's neck and rested them on the teen's lips, kissing him gently and let out a quiet purr, pulling away and nudged his cheek, both of them sharing careless smiles. Maybe birthdays weren't so bad.

**Toothcup week is officially over *Faint sobbing in the distance***

**I've purposely made this chapter 3x times longer them the rest of them, since it's the very last one~~ I would also like to say, once again, thank you so much DragonDude23 for this story idea :D**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! And let's not forget everyone who favorite/followed this story, makes me so happy to see people like my writing ^u^**

**Hope you liked my stories~~**

**~LMDR signing off.**


End file.
